The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Camellia plant, botanically known as Camellia sasanqua, ‘Green 02-019’. The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Green 02-019’. ‘Green 02-019’ is a new perennial shrub grown for container and landscape use.
‘Green 02-019’ was derived from an ongoing breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Fairhope, Ala. The objectives of the breeding program are to develop new cultivars of Camellia sasanqua with compact plant habits, vigorous growth habits, improved disease resistance, and extended bloom periods. ‘Green 02-019’ originated as a seedling that arose from seed planted from crosses between unnamed plants and unpatented plants of Camellia sasanqua from the Inventor's breeding program in Fall of 2000 in Fairhope, Ala. The exact parentage is therefore unknown as seeds where pooled from seveal crosses. The new Camellia was selected as a single unique plant in Fall of 2005.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by the Inventor in Fall of 2005 in Fairhope, Ala. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.